heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Lúcio quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Lúcio. Voice Lines *"Move to the beat!" (Default) *"Lúcio in the house!" *"Woo, jackpot!" *"Oh, yeah!" *"Now that's how you get tinnitus!" Hero Interactions D.Va *D.Va : "How's my favorite international DJ?" *Lúcio : "I play a lot of music, but you're still my favorite Song." Raynor *Raynor : "Hey, fancy meeting you round here." *Lúcio : "You know, you remind me of a certain cowboy back home." Clicked *"Ah yeah, Lúcio in the house." (when viewed in the hero shop) *"Hey hey, what can I do for you?" *"Oh, hold on, I love this part." (beatboxing). "Aww yeah." *"This is my jam!" (when you click the "ready" button before a game) Humorous These lines can be heard if Lúcio is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Oh, er, I have to tell jokes? Hm, guess I didn't get the note." *(microphone tuning sound) "Hello? Is this thing on?" *"Who's up for a friendly game of Lúcioball? Look, I didn't name it, okay?" *"Do you have any idea how hard it is to skate on some of these walls? *"Lu-ci-oh! Lu-ci-oh!" *"Huh. This Nexus place is wild. I really have to talk to my manager about this tour schedule." *"Sometimes, you just gotta go fast." *"Hey er, do you think you can help me find the beat? I seem to have... Dropped it." *"I'm whoah-oh-oh lovin' it." *"Ah, don't tell anyone. But I actually like some of that stuff that Reinhardt listens to." *"Skating is not a crime." *"Oh, sorry about those puns by the way. I was worried they might fall flat. Then I'd be in real... Treble." *(microphone tuning sound, followed by a whimper) *"If there's one thing an electronic musician knows, it's how to make a good loop." Crossfade (W) These lines can be heard when Lúcio switches between his Healing and Speed Boost songs using : Healing Boost to Speed Boost: *"Kick up the tempo!" *"Let's hussle." *"Speed boost!" *"Yeah! Let's get move'n people." *"Time to accelerate." Speed Boost to Healing Boost: *"Audio medic!" *"Feel the healing beat" *"Heal up." *"Heal boost" *"This is gonna make you feel better." *"Let's get patched up." *"Let's get cha healed up." Amp It Up (E) These lines are said by Lúcio when using : *"Pump up the volume!" *"Aww, this is my jam." *"This is my jam!" (this one is said with more enthusiasm than the previous line) *"Raise'n the volume." *"Let's amp it up." *"Whew, you feel that." Heroic Abilities® : * "Oh, let's break it down!" Sound Barrier when used by opponent: * "Let's drop the beat!" : * "Tune out your speaker!" * "It's about to get loud in here." * "Let's shake It up." * "Break it down." * "Turn n' it up." * "Feel that base." * "Flip n' the script." * "Remix!" Respawn *"I hope nobody saw that." *"Time for an encore." *"I'm back," (beatboxing), "and the beat goes on." (continues beatboxing) *"Back the mix." Category:Quotations